White Pickett Fences
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Okay a weird little one shot that hit me today...Victor is living the American Dream, but every married couple has a few skeletons in the closet, him more than most.


Okay I had a really weird idea, I mean really weird, especially since its Victor in the middle of it, but yeah anyway all the usual disclaimers and such.

White Pickett Fences

He never would have thought he was the kind of guy to live in a house in the middle of suburbia with a white picket fence, two cars in the garage, a wife humming away in the kitchen cooking his favorite dinner and Sports Center on the big screen, but here he was.

It all started several years ago. Jimmy was being a dick every time he ran into him so he just stopped looking. He'd even managed to kick the beast into a corner for a while and work on his other pet project, Creed Enterprises. He'd been in town on a business trip, trying to sign up a small home improvement manufacturing company in a 401(k) program and was out at a lonely dinner when he saw this woman sitting there.

He'd watched her, looking up every time the door opened, and becoming more nervous and upset each time a man came in and passed by her table. Finally a guy walked up and sat down, and he'd had to listen in. The guy was a total ass, told her he wasn't paying for dinner, just wanted to meet her, but that she wasn't what he was expecting. She'd told him to take a flying leap and waited until he was gone before allowing a single tear to trail down her cheek.

"_You're right, he was an ass." He said behind her. She jumped nearly three feet and then turned to look at him._

"_What do you know?" She said._

"_I know what an ass looks like, and that was one." He said as he sat down across from her. "Listen, I know you were planning on meeting him, but at least let me buy you dinner."_

"_Thanks." He signaled the waiter and ordered her dinner. He turned to go back to his table. "Will you at least join me?" She asked._

"_Well let's see, dinner with a beautiful woman or a lonely dinner for one, what do you think." He said and lowered himself into the chair across from her. He signaled the waiter to bring his meal to him there._

"_I don't know about beautiful…" she started._

"_And I told you he's an ass, wouldn't know a good thing if it hit him on the head."_

"_Well in my experience most men are asses, present company excluded." She said. He laughed._

"_You don't know I'm not an ass."_

"_At least you're a chivalrous ass." She laughed as the waiter poured the wine he'd ordered. They sat there and ate their dinner and then desert and then another bottle of wine. _

He hadn't been that relaxed around anyone in decades. He'd called the home office and said he was setting up an office in town and to forward anything to him there. He'd run into her twice after that, the second time he asked her to dinner again. Then the went out once a week, then twice, then every night, and one night he'd even surprised himself by eloquently asking for her hand in marriage…at the same restaurant, at the same table where they'd met.

He brought home flowers for their anniversaries, cute little bears for birthdays, even had helped her mother through a rough patch with a plumbing emergency, he hadn't realized he knew that much about plumbing but the reward that night had been very much worth it.

Almost six years they'd been married. He traveled for work sometimes, usually when the beast needed blood and violence and rape, and the rest of the time he lived quietly, happily in their three bedroom two story brick house with a sunroom and a built in pool.

He wasn't watching the television; he was watching her reflection in it. He knew he was going to have to do it, but he kept putting it off. Someday he was going to have to tell her who he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was so sweet. He hadn't minded her mutation a bit, of course she didn't mind his either. She'd given up on men when she met him, and he really had convinced her that he was for real, and for keeps. She put the finishing touches on the potatoes to go with the roasted rib roast in the oven. Rare, for both of them, she was just a minor mutant, no real talent to speak of, and most of the time she just passed off as normal. As a kid she'd gone to this special school and learned how to use what she had, well they'd given her a home after she ran away from home.

She watched him in the reflection of the oven door. Someday she was going to have to tell him she knew who he was, what he was. That she appreciated him leaving the violence out of their lives, and that she knew he did everything he could to protect her from his other life. She just hoped he'd forgive her when she did, she'd not lied to him, just not told him everything in her life. She was happy as Mrs. Victor Creed, she had her career and between them they had a comfortable life.

She also had some major news to tell him, something she hoped he'd be happy about, if he hadn't smelled it already. Something seemed to be troubling him, though and she hoped it wasn't what she had to tell him.

"Dinner is almost on. Will you set the table?" She asked.

"Sure, babe, let me wash up first." He said as he got up from the couch. He came in and slipped up behind her, stroking her hair back from her neck and kissing where the shoulder met the neck. "Smells good."

"Shut up, I don't want this to burn and if you keep that up we'll have burned roast." She giggled.

He pulled plates and silverware and place mats and set the small dining table in the kitchen nook. They had a large formal dining room, but never used it, even when her mother came over it was just the three of them…for now.

She pulled the roast out of the oven and set it aside to rest as she finished up the small salad for herself. She never could get him to eat "green shit" as he called it. She looked over and caught him watching her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Victor I have something…."

The front door burst in and she ducked, the noise sounding like an explosion. Victor was screaming, roaring actually and she felt something sharp prick her arm. She looked up at him as she toppled over, five men dressed all in black were holding him back but he had one clawed hand outstretched toward her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was furious. They had him chained, adamantium chains by the feel and smell of them, to a table. They'd stripped him of his clothes and had him gagged and he could smell Callie somewhere near by. They had her, and he could smell her fear. She was awake, but he couldn't hear what they were doing to her. He tried to struggle against his restraints but couldn't get free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well well well, Mrs. Creed is it?" He said as he paced in front of her. She'd seen him before, on the news, preaching about the sins of humanity and how the mutant scourge was God's punishment for humanity's sins. She wanted to spit in his face, but he had Victor locked up somewhere and she wasn't going to do anything that would encourage them to hurt her husband.

"Please, call me Graydon." He said, sitting down in the chair in front of the table they had her strapped to. "Really, we are family after all, Creeds through and through."

"What do you mean?" She finally managed to find her voice.

"Well, you're married to that bastard that spawned me, so I guess that makes you my step mother." He smiled at her, waiting for her to react. He stood up, his eyes blazing in anger when she just looked at him.

"That doesn't surprise you?" He spat in her face.

"Not really. I know I married an older man." She said, she couldn't help it, when she was afraid her tongue tended to get away from her. "Although, he's aged much better than you have, sonny boy."

"BITCH!" he roared. "You will pay for that."

"I'm sure. Can we just get on with it, you ruined my roast, and I'm really hungry, so can we get on with the torture so I can actually forget about my stomach thinking my throat's been cut." She was rewarded with a hard slap across the face.

"You'll have to do better than that, I can still hear my stomach." She said as she spat blood out of her mouth, right onto his shoe. She couldn't have planned that better if she'd tried. She started to regret it when he stepped back.

"Actually, I think we'll bring father dearest in here and let him watch as my faithful followers teach you the error of your ways, mutant bitch." He stepped back, and a table was wheeled in, Victor's magnificent body on display. They'd left her dressed, another indication that frankly of the two of them, he was the beautiful one, while she was the dowdy little house frau.

"Ah dear old Dad, how have you been?" Victor was struggling against the gag in his mouth and for the first time outside of the Danger Room she looked into the eyes of Sabretooth. She wasn't even sure he was aware of her, or who she was, he was completely feral at this point.

"I'm sure you two have a whole lot to catch up on, why don't you take that thing out of his mouth. I'm SURE he's got lots to say to you, sonny boy." She said, still tasting blood in her mouth from his slap.

The look Victor gave her froze her blood, he was in full rage, and she knew that he knew exactly who she was, and would still gut her if she got in his way. That realization only made her proud. He would get them out, and then they'd deal with the fall out later. She'd known from the beginning who he was, and knew if she ever needed him, he wouldn't disappoint her. She just hoped he would be able to forgive her for not telling him the truth in the beginning.

"So what was your name, Callie isn't it. Callie Creed, but at one point you went by a different name didn't you?"

"If I did so what, looks like we've all got a few secrets we've been keeping, but what married couple doesn't." She ground through her teeth. The weasel knew more than he should, he'd done his homework.

"What did they call you at the Mansion, Mongoose?"

"It was RiciTiciTavi." She snapped. She hated being called Mongoose.

"That's right, what was your other nickname…Wolverine's pet wasn't it."

"FUCK YOU!" She roared at him, losing her cool finally. Victor's head snapped up and he glared at her. She knew he wouldn't understand, not about that part. Logan had been her teacher, her mentor, taught her what she needed to survive, but it had been Ororo that taught her the trick that was going to give them an advantage. She just had to keep her cool, and not let the weasel notice what she was doing.

"Well, Father, did you know you've been fucking your brother's leavings. Married her even, but then, you always hated being second to Uncle James, I don't know how you've let her live this long." He was concentrating on Victor, good.

She felt the lock open and caught it before it dropped to the floor. She wasn't as fast with her left hand, but still managed to keep it from making any noise by dropping it on her foot instead. She saw Victor's eyes following Graydon as he ranted about Logan and the school. A bunch of messed up made up crap designed to piss her husband off, and it was doing the job. Good she needed him pissed off, for them to get out of here, as much as she loved Victor, she needed Sabretooth right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes followed his piece of shit son, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of what his wife was doing across the room. Where the hell did a Human Resources clerk learn to pick locks like that? She was going to have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do when they got out of here, but right now the only thing he could think of was to get her someplace safe, and then come back and kill anyone who'd touched her. The megalomaniac he'd had the misfortune to sire just kept talking, ranting really, and was completely unaware as he walked too close to her and she swung her fist at him and knocked him out cold.

"I was going to…" They both started at once.

"Later, Babe, lets get out of here first." He said as she worked on the locks on his chains. She didn't smell like she'd been raped so that was one concern down. Of course Graydon wouldn't have, but his men would have in a heartbeat. Victor couldn't imagine any man not wanting a piece of his wife.

"Can you clear the halls?" She asked as she searched Graydon's unconscious body and pulled up a set of keys. She started to drag him over to the table she'd been tied to but Victor stopped her.

"You don't need to lift him in your condition." He growled, leaning down to pick up his idiot son and dump him on the table. They strapped him down, using the locks she'd so expertly picked. "Nice trick." He said as they locked the last lock.

"Thanks, Ro taught me." She said.

"So that part was true, you used to be an X-Man?"

"No, I went to the school, but left after high school. Mom was all alone, after Greg joined the Army and needed me, so I never got fitted for a uniform." She grinned at him.

"So, I take it the dinner tonight was to tell me you're pregnant?" He grunted as he found his clothes in the corner of the room and pulled on a pair of pants.

"Actually, yes." She blushed. After almost six years of marriage he still made her blush when he caught her doing something.

"I coulda told you that three weeks ago." He muttered and she threw an extra lock at him.

"I WANTED to tell you." She snapped.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything, Babe." He grinned at her and she remembered why she married him. When he was Victor he was sweet and funny and caring, doing little things like keeping it to himself so she could tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She grinned back and remembered when she'd told Logan who she was marrying.

"_NOT ONLY NO BUT HELL NO!" he roared into the phone._

"_Logan, I love him." She said softly_

"_I don't care if he's the fuckin' second coming of Christ, you are NOT marrying Sabretooth."_

"_Logan you really don't have anything to say about it. We're getting married."_

"_Callie, have you lost your ever loving mind. HE'S DANGEROUS!"_

"_Duh."_

"_Give me one good reason…just ONE that I shouldn't fly out there and drag you back here and lock you up in a detention cell til you come to your senses." She could hear his ragged breathing on the other end of the phone._

"_Because he's your brother and even you think there's something that can be redeemed in him, and I love him." She said softly. She'd heard him growling and snarling at the other end of the phone._

_Finally he said "Fine, but don't expect me to come looking for your body if we don't hear from you…REGULARLY." He'd slammed the phone down after that._

Victor opened the door and looked out. He signaled that there were three in the hallway and that she was to stay here. She heard him roar outside the door and smelled the copper smell of lots of blood flying around, and heard the sickening sounds of his claws and fists hitting something soft and wet. She heard him growl "come on" outside the door and she stepped out.

The floor was flowing with blood and there were body parts scattered all through. He looked over at her, and down at himself and shrugged. "Let's go."

She just nodded and followed Sabretooth out of the building. Behind them they could hear Graydon screaming for help. She should have put the damned gag in his mouth to buy them more time. Victor didn't seem to mind and as four more men ran into the corridor he just grinned and made sure she was behind him. Two of them had guns and opened fire, but all that did was piss him off more. She hugged the wall not wanting to think about the blood and other things that might be on it. She didn't want to get in his way, not now.

"MOVE IT!" He roared at her and she ran to catch up to him as he dropped the last of this four on the ground, or rather his head, the rest of the man was already on the floor. She looked at him and decided he was NOT bathing in one of her tubs at the house. He could find himself a cold stream first to get all the gore off.

"You know we're going to have to stop at a hardware store to get a new door for the house." She said conversationally as he grabbed another man who came running toward them with a knife.

"CALLIE, shut the fuck up and keep up or I'm gonna leave you here, woman." He roared at her and she grinned.

"Just because your feral is in control at the moment doesn't mean we can't plan things out, like how you're going to fix the door when you're covered in blood. I'd suggest stopping someplace where there isn't anyone…" She stopped as he turned and looked at her. It was probably a good idea to just let him kill their way out and discuss the details later.

"Go ahead, dear. Finish what you're doing we can discuss it later." She said, and had to hide the chuckle at his disgruntled expression.

"Woman when I get you home…" He roared, throwing the lifeless guard to the floor.

"Victor, dear, there's two more coming, and I really don't think you want me trying to defend myself, I mean I am the one carrying a baby." She said, sweetly. He snorted and she caught the last part as he muttered…"more dangerous than I am."

She smiled sweetly as he quickly dispatched the last two guards and he found a door that seemed to lead outside. They moved quickly through the abandoned vehicles of the old warehouse that Graydon was using, and he used his claws to cut through the fence and help her through.

"Now…what the hell was that back there?" He said as they trudged through the underbrush. He found a storm drain full of water and used it to rinse most of the blood off.

"Oh I get talkative when I get scared." She said softly. He looked up, his half blood streaked face completely bewildered.

"Remind me not to take you with me when I'm working." He snarled.

"Probably a good idea, I'd end up talking them to death and then you'd be mad at me and I don't want you mad at me." She whimpered the last as he stood up from the water. He gave a disgusted snort and pulled her close against him.

"I'm not mad at you, hell I'm damned proud. You did good back there, other than the complete lack of control on your mouth." She whimpered as she snuggled closer. "Shit, I guess there are worse things than a wife who knows what you do…and doesn't seem to mind."

"Oh I don't mind, just don't bring it home, and do NOT think you are washing blood out of anything at the house." She said.

"I won't."

"I mean it; I will not clean up after you if you do."

He groaned.


End file.
